Avatar: The Last SuperDog
This is based off Avatar: The Last Airbender with the premise of The Lion King. Plot Act I A young White Lab pup wanders through the mesa after getting chased by cobras. Annabelle, former ruler of the Fire Nation, rescues him, adopts him, and names him Krypto. Her mate, Jock, presents him to all the animals of the Fire Nation, and the logo appears on the screen. However, Steele, brother of Firelord Solomon and brother-in-law of Firelady Rita, is jealous that he is no longer in line to be Firelord. He says it just 'slipped his hand' after his confrontation with Solomon because the former missed Krypto's presentation ceremony. Krypto grows up to be a playful and curious pup, playing with his friends Claudette, Patch, Penny, Oliver (a dog-wannabe kitten), Zoe, Bolt and Angel, and hanging out with the teenaged Golden Retriever Hunter and his Rough collie girlfriend, Colleen. On his 10th week of life, Solomon teaches him that he has been taught Air and must now be taught Fire, Water, Earth and Snow. Charlie Barkin, Brainy Barker, Claudette and Water Princess Aleu are chosen for Krypto's teachers of Fire, Water, Earth and Snow respectively. On his 4th week of learning Elements, he learns the Grizzly bear graveyard and convinces Claudette, Patch, Penny, Oliver and Zoe to go with him (Bolt, Angel, Hunter and Colleen refuse to go). Boris follows the six, however they try to ditch him. Arriving at the Grizzly Bear Graveyard, Boris catches the young pups and kitten, and they nearly get eaten alive by Madame Mousey, Chief and Lil' Lightning before Solomon saves the pups and kitten. While Boris takes Claudette, Patch, Penny, Oliver and Zoe home, Solomon teaches Krypto about the Great Firelords of the Past. Back at the Grizzly Graveyard, Steele, his henchdogs, his teenaged daughter, Belladonna, and Charlie plot to kill Solomon and Krypto. On his day of Firebending, Charlie puts up a forest fire to try to burn Krypto, however, Dodger, the king of Omashu, and his mate, Roxy, bring out rain to put out the fire with the help of Brainy. After that, Hunter, Colleen and Brainy explain their childhoods to Krypto. Steele demands Krypto to go to the gorge and to take his friends with him. Sasha, Charlie's girlfriend, worries about the other pups, and tells Aleu, Chase, a teenaged German Shepherd, and his girlfriend, a Cocker Spaniel, Skye, about how they could be in danger. Steele's minions Carface, Buster, as well as Madame Mousey, Chief, Lil' Lightning, Carface, Buster, Belladonna and Charlie set up a stampede of caribou. Brainy, Hunter and Colleen jump to safety. Solomon manages to rescue Krypto, Claudette, Patch, Penny, Oliver, Zoe, Bolt and Angel to safety, but struggles up the walls of the gorge. Steele throws Solomon in the stampede and kills his brother. While everyone else leaves the gorge, Krypto realizes that his adopted father has died, with Steele making him believe 'the howl that he worked on caused the stampede'. Carface, Buster, Madame Mousey, Chief, Lil' Lightning, Belladonna and Charlie try to kill Krypto, but he escapes. That night, Steele takes over the Fire Nation, and lets the Outlander dogs in the Fire Nation. The next morning, Krypto passes out of exhaustion in the middle of the Arctic Circle. Max, a Jack Russell Terrier, and his friends, Duke (a mongrel), Mel (a pug), Buddy (a dachshund) and girlfriend Gidget (an American Eskimo dog) take him to a forest, where Krypto grows up happily, living by the phrase 'Naze Watashi Ga Shinpai?' (Japanese for 'Why Should I Worry?'). Act II One night, a now-adult Krypto, along with Max, Duke, Mel, Buddy and Gidget, rest upon the cloudless night. Krypto tells Max and his gang that his father (mentioned as 'someone') told him as a pup that the stars meant 'the Great Firelord of the Past'. Meanwhile, while Steele is still reigning, several complain about it. When Steele wants Brainy as his Firelady, the latter runs away, while the former reintroduces the Outlander Dogs to the Fire Nation. In the midst of being in the Arctic Circle alone, she encounters Vixey, the fox that taught her waterbending. When Brainy chases down Duke, Krypto approaches and fights her, but then finds out that the female dog he was fighting with was Brainy. That night, Claudette, Patch, Penny, Oliver, Zoe, Bolt and Angel (now all adults) reunite with Krypto. Krypto and Brainy fall in love that same night. After falling in love, Krypto refuses to accept Brainy's want for him to go back to the Fire Nation. Krypto leaves Brainy, much to her upsetness. While Krypto is leaving, he re-encounters Jock, who tells him that Solomon is 'alive'. Jock takes Krypto to a lake, where Krypto learns that Solomon has a ghost and that 'he is his son and the one true king'. Realizing this, Krypto runs back to the Fire Nation, with Jock telling Brainy, Vixey, Max, Duke, Mel, Buddy and Gidget that Krypto has returned to the Fire Nation. When Krypto arrives, he finds out that the Fire Nation has turned into one big wasteland where there is almost no food. When Steele hits Annabelle, Krypto confronts him, surprising Hunter and a pregnant Colleen. Once everybody comes to the Fire Nation Rock, Steele reveals the truth: he killed Solomon. A minute later, there is a battle on the Fire Nation Rock. Krypto fights Steele after he claims himself 'innocent' and that it was the Outlander dogs' idea. Krypto doesn't believe him, and they fight. Krypto throws Steele off the Fire Nation rock, with Steele being eaten by the Outlander dogs because they overheard his betraying to them. The rain falls again after a long time, and Krypto is crowned as the new Firelord, with Brainy being the new Firelady. 6 months later, everything in the Fire Nation restores from wasteland to a grassland. Chase, the new shaman, happily presents Cirrus, Krypto and Brainy's new son, to all of thw residents of the Fire Nation, the logo shows and the credits roll. The End. Characters Protagonists * Krypto- an airbending White Labrador and the main protagonist. He is the avatar. He stays loyal to the five elements: Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Snow. He is heir to the throne, and he becomes firelord in the end. (Playing Aang) ** puppy Krypto plays a younger Aang. * Brainy- a pretty waterbending Saluki and Krypto's waterbending teacher, as well as love interest. (Playing Katara) ** teenaged Brainy plays a teenaged Katara (OC). ** puppy Brainy Barker plays a younger Katara. * Max- a Jack Russell Terrier and leader of his own gang. (Playing Penelope's character Rasseru) * Duke- a mongrel and number 2 in Max's gang. (Playing Penelope's character Kyodai) * Mel- a pug and number 3 in Max's gang. (Playing Penelope's character Shita) * Buddy- a dachshund and number 4 in Max's gang. (Playing Penelope's character Soseji) * Gidget- an American Eskimo dog, Max's girlfriend and Number 5 (the only female) in Max's gang. (Playing Penelope's character Pyua) * Solomon- Krypto's deceased adopted father, as well as Hunter and Brainy's biological father and former Firelord of the Fire Nation. (Playing Hakoda) * Hunter- a non-bending Golden Retriever and Krypto's friend. (Playing Sokka) **Buddha plays a younger Sokka. * Colleen- a Collie, as well as Hunter's girlfriend. (Playing Suki) Antagonists * Steele- an Alaskan Malamute mutt, as well as the main antagonist and Charlie's father. He was a master firebender and the former tyrant of the Fire Nation until Krypto defeats him. (Playing Fire Lord Ozai) * Belladonna- Steele's daughter. She is like her father, as she is also evil. (Playing Azula) * Carface- an evil military pitbull officer and Fire Nation's commander until the end. (Playing Zhao) * Buster- an evil eartbender and the adviser to the Earth Kingdom. (Playing Long Feng) * Charlie Barkin (reformed in the end)- Krypto's firebending teacher, Steele's oldest son, and mutt. He is a villain and later a hero. * Madame Mousey, Chief and Lil' Lightning- three of Steele's Outlander servants. Based off Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. * Outlander Dogs- Steele's henchmen. Other Characters * Claudette- An earthbending she-wolf pup and Krypto's earthbending teacher and friend. (Playing Toph Beifong) * Dodger- Krypto's friend and the king of Omashu. (Playing King Bumi) * Roxy- Dodger's wife and the queen of Omashu. (Playing Penelope's character Queen Rokushi) * Patch- Krypto's non-bending Dalmatian puppy friend. (Playing Penelope's character Patchi) * Penny- Patch's younger sister and Krypto's friend. (Playing Penelope's character Peni) * Oliver- a dog-wannabe Orange Tabby kitten, Dodger's adopted son and Krypto's friend. (Playing Penelope's character Ori) **Danny plays an adult Ori. **Squeaky plays a 4-year-old Ori. * Zoe- Hunter and Brainy's paternal niece and Krypto's friend. (Playing Penelope's character Zoi) * Bolt- a White Shepherd puppy and Krypto's friend. (Playing Penelope's character Boruto) * Angel- a beautiful Pekingese mutt puppy who adores playing jokes on her friends. She is Dodger's daughter. (Playing Penelope's character Tenshi) * Aleu- Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. She is also Krypto's snowbending master. (Playing Yue) **Puppy Copper plays a younger Zuko. **Adult Copper plays a 13-year-old Zuko. * Jock- Solomon and Steele's father, Charlie's uncle and a master firebender. (Playing Iroh) * Dodger- Krypto's * Annabelle- Jock's mate, Solomon's mother, and Hunter and Brainy's paternal grandmother. (Playing Gran-Gran) * Rita- Solomon's wife and Hunter and Brainy's mother. (Playing Kya) * Chase- a German Shepherd and Jock's grandson. (Playing PrinceBalto's character Jun Huo) * Skye- Chase's girlfriend, chi-blocker, and acrobat. (Playing Ty Lee) Minor Characters * Sasha- Charlie's girlfriend and knife thrower. (Playing Mai) * Lilly- the sister of Rita and aunt of Hunter and Brainy, and adopted aunt of Krypto. (Playing Aunt Wu) * Vixey- a waterbending fox and Brainy's former waterbending teacher. (Playing a good version of Hama) * Kate- Claudette's mother. She is based off of Sarafina from TLK. (Playing Penelope's character Keiti) * The She-Dogs- Include: Perdita, Lady, Kate, and Jenna. (Playing Penelope's characters the Angels) * Cirrus- Krypto and Brainy's newborn son at the end. (Playing the OC Ken'un) Category:Stories